


Laeti Triumphantes

by ADisgrace



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, MCL Rarepair Week, Romance, set during episode 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADisgrace/pseuds/ADisgrace
Summary: Peggy needs a friend. She gets a little more than that.





	Laeti Triumphantes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mcl rarepair week.

It can be hard having a reputation like hers. Her classmates have made it crystal clear that they don't trust her or even like her for that matter. She knew how they felt, but being the only one not invited over to Melody's sleepover really twisted the knife.  
  
She gets it, it's not as though she hasn't been told enough time that she's nosey, intrusive, a total pain in the ass a thousand times. She understands, her priorities are different from the rest of them. Peggy's focused on her career, being a journalist, not with making friends. But still, she gets lonely too.  
  
It was with that in mind that she approaches Laeti when she shows up during the art day. She's someone who doesn't have a preconceived idea about her, someone who could possibly fill the void that is her non-existent social life.  
  
Lynn narrows her gaze when Peggy shows up asking who her friend is; it's usually bad news when Peggy goes fishing. But thankfully Laeti's the type to beam a smile and introduce herself. She's also the type to cling, not that Peggy minds, it's a welcome change. She likes being inundated with snapchats of Laeti's everyday life, she like having Laeti ring her after to school to fill her in on the latest gossip, she just likes Laeti.  
  
Maybe she likes Laeti a little too much though. It couldn't be love, she thinks. It's that she's been starved of meaningful friendships for so long that she's taking this one too far, right ? Maybe. The fact that her heart does leaps and bounds every time Laeti smiles suggest otherwise.  
  
It's the best-worst thing when Laeti kisses her goodbye on the cheek. It's everything Peggy's ever wanted but it's all it's ever going to be.  
  
She's on Laeti's doorstep when it happens. It's the same old thing, Laeti plants a playful goodbye kiss on her cheek, when Peggy moves without thinking, heart replacing head, and kisses Laeti on the lips. There's no tongue, but it's the most loving gesture she's ever made.   
  
Quickly she realises her mistake and pulls away. Flustered, she begins to apologise. "I'm so sorry, I have no idea what I was thinking." She speaks at rapid speed, her face reddening in shame. "I'm so so sorry."  
  
Laeti shakes her head. "It's fine, don't worry about it."  
  
The moment catches up with Peggy and then she remembers, _she_ pulled away, not Laeti. "You kissed me back."  
  
Laeti shrugs her shoulders, casual as ever. "Yeah, I kinda liked it."  
  
Peggy blinks. How ? How could Laeti feel that way ? "But you've had so many boyfriends." Peggy exclaims, sounding puzzled. Her blush is fading, but not her confusion.  
  
"Yeah, but," now it's Laeti's turn to feel embarrassed. "but maybe there's a reason they never worked out."  
  
Maybe this time it will.


End file.
